


His Motorcycle

by alex_the_sunflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_the_sunflower/pseuds/alex_the_sunflower
Summary: Based on @xxxcasey ‘s fan art on tumblr! thank you for letting me write this!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	His Motorcycle

**Author's Note:**

> Based on @xxxcasey ‘s fan art on tumblr! thank you for letting me write this!

TW: mentions of past child abuse 

Muggle AU, established relationship, last year of college.

Please please tell me if i need to put any other trigger warnings! mental health is important!

TW: mentions of past child abuse

On a bright Friday afternoon, on a college campus somewhere, boy with a black helmet and a black motorcycle rolled up to a skinny, blonde boy, and pulled off his helmet to reveal long, shaggy black hair.

“Sirius. When you said ‘I’ll pick you up’, I thought you meant your car. Not your death machine.”

The boy with black hair, Sirius, shook his head, sending black strands flying, and smiled.

“Don’t worry about it Remus. You’ll be safe. I promise.” Sirius got off his motorcycle and hugged the boy with blonde hair, Remus. Remus relaxed against Sirius, and when they pulled apart, Remus nodded with a sigh.

“Fine Sirius, but only because I love you.” he said, pulling a helmet over his head.

“Knew you’d come around, love.” Sirius said, pulling a helmet on himself. They both got on, Remus hugging Sirius’ torso for his life, and then they were riding. Sirius loved the freedom of being able to go wherever he wanted, and the feeling of the wind around his body, the loud roar of the vehicle and he loved long, lazy Sundays, spent fixing it up and making Remus test it out with him. But he loved Remus more.

The next day was Saturday. Remus’ favorite day of the week. They were full of light and laughter and stolen kisses that still took Remus’ breath away after three years. He was woken by the smell of sizzling eggs and pancakes. Remus smiled a bit. He loved Sirius’ cooking. Remus couldn’t cook for the world (sorry, remus-can-cook people, but he’s canonically bad at potions so tough luck mate), but Sirius definitely could. It was pure joy to watch him waltz around the kitchen, adding some of this and a touch of that. Remus walked downstairs to find Sirius doing exactly that, presumably making fresh pancakes.

“Hi!” Sirius said, noticed Remus, and dropping the batter he was holding to give him a flour-y kiss.

“Hey, love. Pancakes?” Remus said, gesturing to the messy kitchen.

“Yeah. They’re almost done. Want to help?” Sirius said, taking Remus’ hand.

“Sure, but I’ll probably burn them!” Remus said, laughing.

Sunday morning and Sirius was already tinkering with his motorcycle. It had been making strange sounds recently, and Sirius was determined to fix it. A bit later, Sirius was fairly certain that the problem had been solved and decided to take it out for a spin. He got his leather jacket, the one he loved so much, and called Remus in. About a minute later, the blonde appeared in a green sweater, and leaned against the wall.

“Really? Another test run?” he said, smiling and shaking his head at his boyfriends love for his motorcycle.

“Yep. Go with me? Please?” Sirius said, smirking.

“Fine. I will.”

“Great.”

And then they were riding, wind flapping in Remus’ sweater and blowing Sirius’

locks.

“I should have never let you make me get on your death machine.” Remus said, pulling his helmet off and looking exasperated.

“I know that you love it.” Sirius said, wrapping his arms around Remus.

“Not as much as I love you.” Remus mumbled, and kissed Sirius.

Monday evening rolled around and they were both tired from school. They were both lying in bed, talking and relaxing and sharing kisses. It was so peaceful, Remus believed that this was a night he’d remember when he was old and could barely remember his own name. He wondered if he’d have grandchildren, or great grandchildren. He hoped so. Remus loved children, but Sirius was more on the fence about them. He liked motorcycles better. Sirius and his motorcycle.

Tuesday morning was complete pandemonium. Remus lost his car keys, Sirius’ mother showed up earlier to try and take Sirius back and things got a bit ugly. Sirius was still frazzled. The visit brought back a lot of unpleasant memories.

“Sirius, we really need to go!” Remus said, still frantically trying to find his car keys.

“I-I know. We can’t though, until you find your keys.”

“I can’t find them. Let’s just take your death machine.” Sirius’ eyes lit up, all thoughts of his mother gone. He ran out and got two helmets, then beckoned Remus to come sit. Once again they were riding, and Sirius felt like they were flying. When they got to school, Sirius parked his motorcycle and walked up, hand in hand with Remus.

Wednesday afternoon was going especially slow. The clock seemed to tick in slow motion. Remus was in his English class, and Sirius wasn’t there to wreak havoc. Which was fortunate for the professor, but rather unfortunate for the students. Namely Remus Lupin. He usually quite liked English, but today seemed to be slower than usual. It was also hot. Remus pulled his sweater over his head as the professor rambled on. It was the same one he’d worn on Sunday, when he and Sirius went on that ride. One of many. Too many. Remus always pretended he hated Sirius’ motorcycle, but it had grown on him. He was almost too absorbed in his thoughts to realize the lecture had ended and he was free at last. Free to come home to Sirius and his damned motorcycle.

Thursday morning, at some ungodly hour, Sirius woke up from a nightmare. His mother was beating Regulus, his younger brother. It was a regular occurrence, back years ago when he lived at his parents house, but Regulus had moved out soon after Sirius did. A sirius had to remind himself over and over again of this as he hugged his knees and shook slightly. He heard a rustle then a “Love? Are you ok?” and a pair of arms wrapped around him.

“It’s nothing, just a bad dream.” Sirius said, trying to erase the scared little boy that had plagued his voice.

“What did you dream about?” Remus’ voice came, soft and comforting, willing to take all his fears away and battle them.

“Reg, being hit by Walburga.” Sirius said, flinching at the name.

“Reg is safe. You’re safe.” Remus said, drawing little circles into Sirius’ hand with his thumb. “Think of something that makes you happy.”

“Um,” Sirius began, “You, cooking, and my motorcycle.”

Sirius and his motorcycle.


End file.
